


the clock is ticking

by orphan_account



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Fortnite - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A thief passed through extreme security, but things don't go to mind.(I don't know how to add Hazard in this story I am big dumb 😳)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"All this work pressures me. I will continue this desk work later. For now, I will take a quick coffee break with Brutus."

He left his messy desk with all of the unfinished paperwork. Everything is important there, but he just leaves it there because his room has tight security. He would never expect a thief enter there.

The thief set off all of Midas's security to steal information/intel for shadow, but Midas came back right in time. He was unaware of the thief that had entered. He had sensed something because one of his doors were unlocked. It was his closet door.

He pulls out his revolver and clicks it. He aimed at the closet and slowly opened it. There, the thief was hiding. The thief shot twice but missed, Midas's instinct made him instantly deliver back the bullets. He had not missed any, But he only shot at the shoulder and hand so the thief would be stunned and get caught alive. Midas feels his heart pound, he was trying to stay calm but this thief seems experienced/extremely skilled. The thief then aimed properly this time, trying to kill Midas but their bullet just went to Midas's shoulder. They tried aiming at the head, but they were too panicky to focus on anything. 

"Goddammit! I can't breathe under this stupid mask! Shit, Midas is right there. What have I gotten myself into?! I can't save myself right now, but I left my goddamn walkie talkie back at the vehicle..Fuck, this is where I'm ending."

The thief had looked around but Midas wasn't there anymore, so they laid their head back at the wall trying to numb the wound from the gunshot.

-"Ah, I see. It's you, Hazard."

"AH! Fucking christ, Midas. I just want this over with. Fall back or ghost will suffer."

-"You're not the boss of me."

"And I'm not working for you, either."

Midas just stared at Hazard with a sexy grin, knocking her out with his revolver.

"You underestimate me. For that, your punishment will be extreme."

\--------------

Hazard woke up with her hands tied to her back, not knowing of what was happening around her. The first thing she sees is Midas patching himself up because of her shot. Midas stood up, looked outside before she noticed Hazard waking up. Hazard has not been to this place before... It's so.. dark in here. Midas then took a clean cloth and cleaned the blood dripping down from Hazard's nose, he must've hit really hard for that to happen.

Midas puts his hand under Hazards chin so he could properly clean off the blood.

"You should've never come here, Hazard."

-"You're nothing to me, just an evil person who harvests power for himself."

"I have plans of my own, not your accusations."

-"You're evil."

"Have nothing else to say?"

He unties the rope tied on Hazard's hands so she could freely do what she wants.

"I'll give you exactly three minutes to escape, if the time stops ticking, you're dead."

-"I am not your stupid lab rat!"

"The clock is ticking, Hazard."

Midas just sits in his chair, waiting for her to do something. She had not done anything for the past two minutes, so he opens up his drawer and pulls out his pistol. The clock stopped ticking and he just shot Hazard.

"Fool."


	2. what happens after the clock stops ticking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all what was in Hazard's mind. She would never expect Midas to do such a thing. All she heard was the clock's ding after it had stopped ticking.

Midas blows on his pistol clearing the faint smoke from it, and stands up to return the pistol to where it belongs. He just sat back down his chair and pushed his hair back, trying to relax. He looks to the left where the device had been built. He let out a sigh.

"What a waste of life." as he wipes the blood dripping from his nose. He stands up and unties his tie, unbuttons his vest and then going to his closet for a fresh pair of clothes. He was tidying up, but right in the middle of it, Brutus calls him in for something important.

"Sir? There had been reports of a double agent on the loose. Should I go start up the chopper?"

"Yes, Brutus." He fixes his tie and sprays some very expensive cologne on his clothes. He walks out to his chopper and while they were there, Brutus asked: "How will we engage without getting noticed?" 

"Just leave it to me, Brutus."

They finally arrived at their destination and there they meet the "double agent", Rook. She looked like a fine lady in Midas' eyes so it seems like he had to go easy on her.

"I thought I wasn't assigned for a mission today, M?"

"Just come with us Rook, we have some things to discuss."

Rook seemed like a professional with this job, it took them way too long to realize that she was a double agent. He led her to his office and closed all of the curtains, only opening the warm lighting he had. Rook was thinking of something to do with Midas, so she pretended to flirt with him to distract him from her shenanigans. He led her to his bed and told her to wait, but the little snoop she is, she didn't listen. 

"Very nice place you got, Midas. These golden statues and diamonds must've cost you millions."

Midas just grins at her while untying his tie and unbuttoning his vest. Rook still snooped around and opened a curtain. It was just paintings, nothing interesting here. 

"If I were you I would not mess around with those things."

Rook felt like he was hiding something behind these curtains, but she'll do it later once Midas was distracted. Rook takes off her yellow-tinted glasses and gloves to "distract" Midas and steal information that Hazard failed to retrieve. She also unbuttoned her vest but right before she finishes she hears a loud bang and a scream from one of the curtains. She stops for a bit and her eyes were stoned for a bit.

Midas' mood immediately changed. "Is there something bothering you, Rook?" he asked, but he already knows something is up. Rook steadies her breath and tries to walk back to Midas, but she had heard another bang. She immediately opened the curtains to see what was behind them. She had not noticed Midas walking towards her, and when she turned around, Midas was there and he knocked her out.

It didn't take long for her to wake up, because she had not been a heavy sleeper and she is always aware of what was happening in her surrounding. Her hands were tied to her back and she had duct tape on her mouth. Midas was just on his desk, with his head down from disappointment. He heard the noise Rook made so he lifts his head up to check out what was happening.

"Should've listened, Rook. Where did it lead you? trouble."

Rook got really nervous and panicky but she can't do anything about it. Midas removes the duct tape covering her mouth. Rook bit his gold hand and it kind of made his hand. "You've been naughty." he sighed.

She was scared of what would happen next, but no, all that Midas did was sit down on his chair and start the 3-minute timer. She wondered, "What happens after the clock stops ticking?". The man just opened his drawer and pulled out his pistol from earlier and fidgeted with it.

Time was up again, and,

"Better luck next time."


End file.
